Just a Classmate
by Madame Zashley
Summary: 8th grader Peter Kirkland sees an awfully pretty girl at the end of school one day, but in the end, can he get past her overprotective older brother? School AU.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Classmate

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty excited to share it. There will be future chapters, maybe. I hope you enjoy it, and please crit/review if you would be willing!

So, yeah, this just so happens to be one of my favorite pairings. I just love puppy love. 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, Soul Eater, or Ouran, would you really believe that I own Hetalia? Basically, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Young Peter Kirkland, 8th grader who had moved from England to the U.S., smiled at the group of older girls that crowded around him. It wasn't bad being at a K-12 school where all of the ladies fawned over your accent. He was happily letting several stereotypical stock phrases escape his lips as the school girls squealed with delight.

One, a freshman with her hair in pigtails, gave a little laugh as she ruffled Peter's hair after the bell rang to signal the end of school. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Peter!" With that, the girls said their various goodbyes as they walked off.

"Cheerio, Chell! Jolly good show!" Though those were pretty clichéd phrases, he said them to make the girls happy. They went absolutely wild to hear him say things like that. He happily walked down the hall and eventually navigated his way out of the crowded school. He was outside at the front of the school, waiting for his ride home. He had been disappointed when notified that school couldn't provide buses for some strange reason today, as he and his father lived quite a ways away.

These circumstances, however, helped him to spot another girl who seemed to be waiting an awfully long time.

The only others waiting for rides home were mostly those who took the car or bus home and had after-school activities that were just finishing up. But he saw one girl who had been but a few meters (which are kind of like yards, which are like feet, only bigger) from him this entire time. While he had been reading an adventure novel, she was sitting there, drawing into a notebook. Or writing. He couldn't tell. But he could clearly see her face.

Her hair was short and blonde, with a light kind-of-indigo bow tied into it. Her face had delicate, warm features, and she smiled as she continued slowly moving her pencil across the paper. He knew this girl- her name started with an L. They were in the same grade, but she was one of the few girls he hadn't ever spoken to.

If only he could remember her name, maybe he could speak to her. Show that British charm. L…Linda…Lin…Lil…

"Lilli." _Ah, that was it!_ But who had said it? Peter turned his attention to a boy that looked a lot like the girl, with slightly lighter hair and a serious expression. Oh, he'd heard of this guy. His name was Vash Zwingli. Peter only knew this because his dad worked with him. Apparently, there were plenty of times where his dad had nearly gotten killed at the office because of Vash's gun.

"Ah, Big Brother! Did you have a good day at work?" She asked as she hopped into the front passenger's seat of the Swiss vehicle. Oh, so she was Vash's little sister, huh? Maybe Peter would talk to her tomorrow. She was quite pretty, he had to admit. When Peter's father, Arthur Kirkland, finally picked him up, his mind was spacey.

"Hey, dad, what do you know about Mr. Zwingli's daughter?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling of the car.

"Well, I know her name is Lilli, and she's very good at sewing. Her father is very protective of her." Arthur looked at his son briefly. "Why are you interested?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied. "Just a classmate." _Just a classmate._

* * *

**So, yep! Sorry if it sucks, but it's my first try. Review and leave me notes on how to improve?**


	2. Chapter 2: Cute Kitties

So, yes, I decided that this wasn't going to be some random 1-chapter romance with no audible interaction. So.

**Warning:** Elizabeta. Which wouldn't be a big deal if she wasn't a Yaoi fan.

**Disclaimer****: **Whoever thinks I own Hetalia doesn't know what they're talking about. Because I don't.

* * *

The next day, Peter was glad that the buses were back. He waited at the bus stop, where he was usually early. He was happy coming early, especially when some of his lady friends happened to be waiting there. But today, he had something else on his mind. He was going to talk to that girl. Lilli. The name was cute, and kind of fun to say. He smiled confidently as he said, "Today, I'm going to talk to Lilli!"

"…Do you mean me?" The young English boy turned around to see the pretty girl, who had obviously heard him voicing his thought. She didn't look very confused, instead having a warm smile on her face. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lilli. You must be Peter, Mr. Kirkland's son." She was holding a binder up to her chest, extending a hand as Peter stood, stunned.

Peter's cheeks were glowing a bright red, but he accepted the hand and shook it in a gentlemanly manner. Peter wasn't usually very formal, but his father was always trying to teach him how to be gentlemanly. "Why, yes. It's nice to meet you. Listen, when I said that, I was just…"

"You just wanted to meet the daughter of your father's coworker. I get it." She said cheerfully, and Peter nodded. _Thank you._ Well, that was settled. Now that he had made audible connection, perhaps-

"Oh, I know! He's just the cutest!" Said a Hungarian junior who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was hugging Peter in a tight grip like some kind of fangirl. "You know, Peter, I think it would be really cute if you were to spend more time with Raivis." She giggled, and Peter knew that she had been talking to her friend, a girl with long blonde hair named Natalia, about Yaoi again. It kind of freaked Peter out, but she was a relatively nice girl.

"Cheerio, Elizabeta!" Said Peter. Lilli giggled as another girl came up. Peter knew that it was Chell, probably one of his best female friends. Chell shook her head while smiling.

"Guys, Peter's not a teddy bear." She said, in a tone that told you she's said it a million times before. Elizabeta sighed as she let the boy out of her grip.

"But he's so adorable! Especially when he's with Raivis. If only…" The Hungarian trailed off, remembering that there were junior high kids around.

The bus pulled up and the kids filed on. Lilli took a seat by the window, and when Peter asked if he could sit by her, she accepted. He sat down, looking ahead as he thought of something to say. Maybe something about how their guardians worked together, or maybe about the weather. No, not the weather. She would think that was lame.

"It's been pretty sunny lately." Lilli commented. Peter cursed to himself.

"Yeah. It's perfect swimming weather." _Swimming weather?_ He'd spoken to a million girls, many of which were older than him, and the best comment he could think of was _swimming weather_? Peter wasn't even a big fan of swimming. He'd rather be on his dad's boat, leaning over the edge as he watched little fish pop up from the water.

"I agree." She nodded. That's when Peter noticed she had that journal of hers opened, and she was dragging her pencil along the paper. She was drawing two cats, one a kitten and the other an adult, with the kitten affectionately nuzzling her head into the adult's side. Okay, it wasn't the best drawing, but Lilli liked it. And so did Peter. Suddenly, the bus drove over a dip, and the pencil strayed, making a jagged mark across the drawing. "Darn." Lilli said quietly, beginning to erase the line.

"Do you like cats?" Asked Peter. Well, it wasn't the best subject, but it was something.

"I think they're cute." She said warmly, her mouth curving into a smile. "It's supposed to be me and my big brother." She giggled, closing her notebook and putting it away. She looked at Peter. "So, what kind of things do you like to do?"

Peter smiled. "Well, there's boat riding, fishing, and going on adventures, I guess." He shrugged, picturing himself as a pirate in his head. _Arrgh, Captain Peter Kirkbeard, terror of the seven seas!_

"That sounds fun." She said dreamily. "I used to live in a tiny landlocked country bordered by only two other countries. I've never really gone on an adventure, or been on a boat."

"You've never been on a boat?" Peter was surprised. How can someone go thirteen, fourteen years of their life without riding a boat? "I'll have to show you my dad's old boat. It looks just like a pirate ship!"

So they talked, and they talked, when suddenly they found themselves at the entrance of the school. The bus slowed down, and Peter was suddenly engulfed by fangirls, as well as his friends, Chell, Raivis, and Matthew. Okay, he couldn't see Matthew all of the time, and he was kind of boring when visible, but he was reliable. Plus, Peter liked his pet polar bear.

He said a short "I'll see you later!" to Lilli as he was whisked away, and she waved back happily, finding humor in the situation.

* * *

**Okay, a little suckish, but I'm happy with it. And, yes, I just had to add Matthew to Peter's friend list. Why not?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Chemistry Incident

First of all, I wants to give my greatest apprectiation to The Fangirl With A 1000 Names, EosTheDawn, and FranketteMoo for reviewing, as well as anyone and everyone who's favorited, alerted, or just glimpsed at this fanfic! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I recently learned of this fanfic/story term known as "Fluff", and if my definition is correct, this story has/will have quite a bit of fluffiness. So enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. Heck, I don't own the origins of my username.

* * *

As lunchtime rolled around, Peter noticed that Lilli wasn't in any of his classes. They were only in lunch and advisory together, and the young boy wondered why that was. Unfortunate scheduling, perhaps? Well, when Lilli entered the lunchroom, she saw Peter sitting with Raivis and decided she would join them. She usually sat alone, peacefully drawing, but today she wanted to talk to her new friend.

"Hello, Lilli. This is my friend, Raivis." He introduced the slightly nervous-looking blonde boy in their grade who waved at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Raivis." She said, once again flashing that bright smile she got from meeting someone. "Haven't I seen you in math class?"

"I believe so." Replied the Latvian. "You're in Geometry as well, yes?"

"That's right! It's good to finally speak to you!" She said, vividly able to remember the boy always sitting in the back, away from a certain high school Russian.

"Geometry? Is that why we don't have any classes together?" Asked Peter. Well, if his friend had a class with Lilli, maybe Raivis could learn things about Lilli and tell him. Did she have affections for him?

"Why, yes, I'm in many of the higher level classes." Lilli admitted easily, as if she'd told a few people before. "But I don't want to skip grades because I don't want to be the little fish, so to speak. I guess you could say I'm just a little nervous about leaving school and I want to stay here for the normal number of years."

"Oh, I see. So, what's Geometry like? Maybe you could help teach me this stuff." And they talked their way through lunch, not knowing what would be coming next time they met.

* * *

Okay, so the freshmen weren't the best at chemistry. You had to give them credit for creating a possibly poisonous concoction, though. Lilli and her science classmates were running through the halls as the door to the chemistry lab was shut. The science teacher was dragging two boys down the hall, the ones that had tried and failed at the experiment. They were a couple of Italian brothers, neither of which had been paying close attention to their experiment.

All of the students in the school were being evacuated, which basically meant some screaming and running until each individual student found their way out of the school. Peter was outside, glad to see his crush bustling through the crowd and out the door. Unfortunately, some lazy American had left a banana peel on the ground, and Lilli slipped while trying to run towards her new friend.

Needless to say, she slipped, and Peter broke her fall. Of course, this led to quite a situation, as her lips had fallen onto Peter's. Embarrassed, Lilli quickly pulled her head away and stood up as Raivis help Peter off the ground. Queue the awkward silence.

Both of their cheeks burned a bright red, seeing that a Japanese senior named Kiku had his camera out and looked intrigued by the sight he had just captured. Finally, Raivis stepped in, trying to ease the tension. "…So, what happened in the science room?"

It didn't work. Lilli looked at Peter, and Peter looked at Lilli, both stunned. "I-I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"N-no, it's fine, you just tripped and I was just helping..." Peter replied, though he seemed at a loss for words.

_They probably don't realize it was my first kiss._ They thought simultaneously.

The school buses came early today, and school was out for the rest of the week. It would take a while to ease the poisonous gases out of the air in the school. And so, many confused students were sent home, with two kissers and a witness being especially confused. The other witness, however, was uploading pictures from his camera with glee the moment he got home.

* * *

"Kirkland's son? I'll kill him!" Said Vash Zwingli, already picking up one of his guns.

"No, no, big brother! You don't need to go that far! It was my fault!" Pleaded Lilli, her puppy dog eyes causing Vash's gun to lower itself. "Big brother…I haven't told you yet, but…I've had a little crush on him for a while, and…" She trailed off, unsure of what else there was to say.

Vash sighed. "I'll let him off the hook for now, but I'm letting his father know at work tomorrow. You'll be okay staying at home while school's canceled, right?"

"Yes, big brother." Said Lilli, a hint of thankfulness in her voice.

* * *

**Chell and Mattie aren't in this one because they had the sense not to just run out of school as fast as possible.**

**Also, sorry if it's going too quick or anything, but I think it needed some action at this point. Besides, who doesn't want to see Vash with murderous intentions? :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Friend

Chapter four. Wow, a whole chapter outside of school. I suprise myself every day. X3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine. World is not mine. Must. Take. Over. World.

Mr. Kirkland came home some time in the afternoon, only to find that his adventurous son had disappeared. Hadn't he specifically told Peter to stay home and not answer the door? He was slightly worried, but he had a feeling he knew where his son had gone. After all, Vash had nearly beat him with a stick today while telling him what had happened at Peter's school yesterday.

Arthur was going to have to teach that boy a strict lesson about where he put his lips. Vash had mentioned something about how it had been an accident, but the entire ordeal just seemed ungentlemanly. Knowing that the boy would probably have his cell phone on him, Arthur gave him a call. He would have Peter come home immediately.

* * *

Little did Arthur know that his son was being interrogated by a certain overprotective older brother. "I am going to ask you five questions." He said gruffly, suspicious about the boy he had seen talking to his daughter on the front porch when he came home today. "If I dislike any of your answers, you can say goodbye to your life and my little sister's heart."

"Please, Vash, don't be so drastic!" Lilli cried out, stepping in front of a nervous Peter. "He's my friend! The whole kiss was just a big accident! We're just friends, that's all!" She claimed. In all truth, a lot of kids weren't friends with Lilli because they were afraid of what Vash would do if they upset her. But it was better than having to pass some kind of 'Lover's Test'.

"Is this true?" Asked Vash suspiciously, lowering his gun as Lilli finally stepped aside.

"Yes, sir, though I understand if you're mad about the incident!" Peter was shaking. This guy went to drastic measures and final resorts pretty quickly, the young boy noted. "I'm just a friend, that's all, sir!" _Just a friend. _Peter was a little disappointed at the thought, but that was overridden by his fear of Mr. Zwingli.

"Okay. But if you hurt my daughter in any way or put her in that position again…" Mr. Zwingli didn't have to go any further. His gun said it all.

All of the sudden, Peter's cell phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. "It's my father." He sighed. "If you'll excuse me a moment, please." He walked back onto the front porch, answering the phone.

"_Peter, where the bloo- where are you?"_

Peter closed his eyes as he spoke. "I was visiting a friend."

"_Is it her?"_

Peter felt his cheeks redden. "Yes, father. I was about to go home, but her older brother came home, and…I wanted to meet him." He explained, telling a half-truth. He _had_ wanted to meet her older brother, but perhaps in another manner…

Peter heard his father sigh. _"I heard all about your little slip incident. Very improper, Peter."_

"I-it was an accident!" Peter pleaded. _Sheesh, how many times have I said that within the last couple of days?_ Peter tried to count, but he was at a loss. He remembered telling Kiku when he learned he was snapping pictures, and Kiku erased it. (Or so he claims.)

"_You're coming home immediately."_ Began Arthur. _"You have a lot of explaining to do when you get home, young man."_

* * *

Unfortunately, Peter was grounded for the remainder of the time school was out, which meant that Arthur took away his cell phone and had some kind of simple lock on the front door that Peter didn't know the code to. He had slowly been whittling away at the lock with a nail file, but it was showing little progress. Of course, that didn't mean that Peter didn't sneak onto the computer when dad was at work and later erase his internet history.

Apparently, the little country Lilli was talking about coming from was called Liechtenstein. He didn't know how to pronounce it, but he _did_ learn that their main language was German. Getting onto Facebook, he sent his friend Gilbert a private message, saying he didn't trust Google Translate and asking him for the German phrase for 'I love you'.

It made Peter nervous thinking about it, but they were good friends, and Peter wanted to, maybe, be a little more. He wanted to say it in German to show…some appreciation, he guessed.

Later, this is what he got back:

Gilbert ImAwesome Beillschmidt

You are wise to ask the awesome me. Say "ich bin schrecklich"!

(Note: According to ChaCha answers, that means something along the lines of "I'm awesome". Could be wrong.)

* * *

Lilli was also confined to her own house until school started back up again. She had been told it was for her own safety, so she complied, but it was kind of depressing that she couldn't see any of her friends. Browsing her own Facebook page on her laptop, she remembered she hadn't yet tried to friend Peter. Finding his page, she sent a friend request. His acceptance of the request told her that he was online. She opened up a chat box.

**Hi, Peter.**

She waited a few moments for a response.

_Lilli, you're online. Good._

_Listen, I have something to say when we get back to school._

**Is it something you can't say now?**

_No, sorry._

**Are you allowed to be online right now?**

…

_Not officially._

**Vash is still upset about the kiss. I know he told your dad. I'm so sorry.**

_It's fine, really. It was worth it._

Worth it. With that comment, Lilli stared for a few seconds, then closed her laptop as her cheeks flared bright red.

* * *

At the city police station, highly decorated officer Vash Zwingli walked into police detective Arthur Kirkland's office, a document in his hands. "Updates on the new case." He said plainly.

"Leave them on the desk, I'll look at them later." Said a preoccupied Arthur, who was already reading other important files on his computer.

Zwingli stood there for a moment before speaking. "She really likes him, you know."

Kirkland looked away from the computer screen. "By 'she' and 'him', I suppose you mean your little sister and my son?"

"I just wanted to let you know, if he lays a finger on her without my permission, or if he ever, _ever_ makes her cry…" He put his hand on the gun given to him for 'lawful intent under severe circumstances'. He probably thought that the breaking of his little sister's heart qualified as a severe circumstance.

"U-understood." Said Kirkland, trying to hide his nervousness.

Then, school came back around.

* * *

**Yay, my longest chapter ever. X3**

**So, okay, I know I mentioned something about the adults working at an office in chapter one, but I think police jobs suit them quite well.**

**Also, the next chapter is likely to be the last one! Yes, this fanfic _does_ have an ending, I'm not just leading you on. X3**

**Liechtenstein's kitties want you to review. :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Ich Liebe Dich, Too

Last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or Skype.

* * *

As it turns out, while the gaseous substance produced in the science lab was potentially dangerous in high intake amounts, it was mostly a stink cloud. Even in science the next day, all of the freshmen could smell it. Well, how was that for some gossip about the most boring class ever? While the brothers who caused the incident weren't suspended or anything, the vice principal had given them a strict lecture.

Lilli tried to clear her mind and focus on the teacher, sitting next to Chell. She had gotten to know Chell better after they both realized they were Peter's friends, and, like anyone in a classroom full of stink, they weren't paying very good attention. Although they were pretty good students, today they were talking more than usual as the teacher droned on.

"Who is it?" Chell nudged Lilli as she asked the question. "C'mon, you can tell me." Chell was pretty sure she knew the object of Lilli's affections already, but it's always nice to hear it from a primary source.

"Okay, it's Peter." She admitted, closing her eyes as she looked away, a dreamy smile crossing her face.

"Aw, come on, don't look so nervous about it!" Chell thought for a moment. Peter had also confided his crush on Lilli to Chell and Matthew on the same day as the stink cloud accident. She sighed as she weighed the consequences of telling Lilli. She finally made a choice, whispering very quietly and quickly to her younger friend. "Listen, I really shouldn't be saying this, but I think he likes you to."

Lilli looked at Chell hopefully. "Well, we talked over Facebook yesterday, and he kind of got in trouble because of me, but he said that 'it was worth it'. What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, seeking guidance from her only-slightly-more-experienced-in-love upperclassman.

The teacher coughed and raised his voice. "Ladies, are you willing to share the scientific value of your conversation with us?" Asked the teacher sharply.

"Well, sir, you see…" Chell began speaking, but Lilli was already prepared.

"I was asking Chell for the symbols of some of the periodic table. I'm sorry."

_Jeez, this girl is good._

* * *

At lunch, the three kids sat together again. As soon as Lilli sat down, she opened her notebook up to a page and began drawing. "What are you drawing this time?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Lilli said with a smile. As many times as both Peter and Raivis tried to look over at her artwork, she easily blocked the page from sight. During the conversations at lunch, Peter asked what the drawing was several times, but Lilli didn't seem interested in letting him know.

"Hey, Lilli," Said Raivis at one point, "I think Peter has something he wants to say to you-"

"-After lunch." Peter finished. He decided to do it in the hall rather than at a lunch table. Subconsciously, it was probably because it's harder to run away from someone who rejects you at a lunch table. Little did Peter know, he didn't have a whole lot to worry about.

"It's that thing I said I was going to tell you when we spoke over the internet." Peter added, before Raivis eventually began talking about one of his older brothers, a 12th grader who was also a big technology expert. Apparently, he invented Skype. Raivis's life actually seems pretty exciting, when he's not talking about Ivan Braginski, his oldest brother, who was also in 12th grade.

Sometime near the end of lunch, Lilli tore the paper out of her notebook and folded it neatly. She'd been working on it mostly while she was confined to her home, and had just been doing some finishing touches throughout school today.

"Can you tell me what it is now?" Asked Peter hopefully.

"Very soon, I promise to show you." Lilli explained, a delicate smile on her face. She was a little nervous to show it, but she had to do it soon.

Eventually, lunch ended, and the trio found themselves out in the hall. With Raivis as the only witness who seemed interested at the moment, Peter nervously proclaimed, "Ich bin schrecklich!"

Lilli stood for a moment, as if shocked, then giggled loudly. "Did you ask Gilbert how to say something?"

"W-what did I say?" Peter asked confusedly. He should've known that Gilbert wasn't the type to give an accurate translation. "What I meant, what I mean is, I wanted to say…" He trailed off. It's much harder to say it in English, when you actually comprehend the depth of the words.

Lilli smiled, walking closer to Peter, as if about to walk by him. Then she kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Ich liebe dich, too." She whispered softly, pressing a folded piece of paper into Peter's hands. As he stood there paralyzed, she walked away, a light red blush covering her cheeks. Raivis had to snap him out of it.

"What's on the paper?" He asked. Peter unfolded it.

Inside was a detailed picture of two kittens, one with a bow around her ear and the other looking like some kind of ship captain. They were sitting together, and the one with the bow resting her head on the captain cat's shoulder. Beneath it read, "I'll ride with you on the waves, captain. Tell me when you're ready to add me to your crew."

Peter remembered something. _That's right. I'm going to take her to see dad's old ships, someday!_ With any hope, someday would be right around the corner.

* * *

-Bonus Ending-

"I'm going to kill you, Kirkland!" Vash burst out the door at midnight, Lilli shouting, "No, please, listen!" behind him. Her big brother ran a few blocks at superhuman speed, busting the door to the Kirkland house open with his foot. His gun was loaded and ready to fire.

He ran into the young boy's bedroom, flipping the lights on and scaring the living glory out of the poor 14-year-old as he said menacingly, "I'm going to ask you five questions, and if I don't like your answers, I'll-"

"Please, big brother, not this again!"

* * *

**Oh, yes. The bonus ending. Becase I had to show off murderous Vash one more time. X3**

**Also, I believe I am going to start a series of fanfictions all taking place at this time in this universe, but I don't know who to follow next. There's the Yaoi girls, the photo club (led by Japan), the Italy brothers, etcettera. If you have any suggestions for this kind of thing, please leave it in the reviews!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, read, or will do one of these things in the future. I really appreciate the feedback and support!**


End file.
